Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A number of scientific methods have been developed to detect and/or measure one or more physiological properties of a human. Some of these methods can be implemented in the form of portable, low-power sensing devices. Such sensing devices can be included in wearable devices that can be mounted to a human body to enable continuous sensing detection and/or measurement of the one or more physiological properties.
In some examples, the one or more physiological properties include properties of analytes in the human body. The one or more analytes could be any analytes that, when present in or absent from a person's body, or present at a particular concentration or range of concentrations, may be indicative of a medical condition or health state of the person. The one or more analytes could be substances whose distribution, action, or other properties, interactions, or activities throughout a human's body was of scientific, medical, personal, or other interest.
In some examples, the one or more physiological properties include a Galvanic skin response of skin of the human body. The Galvanic skin response is a change in the conductivity and/or electrical potential of the skin due to changes in the moisture level of the skin. This change in moisture level can be caused by activation or inactivation of sweat glands in the skin. The Galvanic skin response includes the Galvanic skin resistance (GSR), a measure of the conductivity of the skin between two or more points, and the Galvanic skin potential (GSP), a measure of the voltage difference between two or more points on the skin